


suddenly you and i

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, danie has a fat crush on ongie but he won't admit it out loud, jealous niel for like 5 seconds if you're a sucker for that, ongniel as fake boyfriends, quick mention of predatory old men, that's it!! that's the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: sungwoon looks from daniel to seongwu, grinning like a cheshire cat. “why don’t you pretend you’re dating daniel?”seongwu mumbles “what?” at the same time daniel chokes on his drink, coughing out a loud“me?”





	1. baby, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> writing fic is just an excuse for me to talk about how hot seongwu is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s a simple favor, one that daniel can do. really, it would be odd if he couldn’t do it. it's not like he actually had a good reason to say no, like say if he’s actually harboring a big fat crush on the older—which he isn’t—and saying yes would end in catastrophe—which it won’t.

 

daniel bites twice at the thin straw in his drink, twirling it with his tongue long after he’s downed all of the alcohol, and he listens to the sound of ice cubes rotating about the bottom of the glass and bouncing off the walls. the vibrations of the speakers in the heart of the club make the table shake when a particularly loud song comes on, and daniel groans in annoyance. 

 

throughout the night, pretty girls and boys asked him to dance, all seductive voices and shining eyes, but he turned down all of them without so much as an apologetic smile, and jisung scolded him for his poor manners each time, but daniel can’t find it in himself to care, not when the one person he wants to dance with hasn’t so much as looked in his direction.

 

daniel munches on the ice cubes remaining in his drink, watching as seongwu sways his hips to the beat, head lolling to one side and smiling when a cute looking boy approaches him. the boy can’t possibly be older than maybe nineteen, and seongwu knows it too from the grin playing on his lips, but seongwu humors the boy and tugs him in by the loops of his jeans. daniel crosses his arms, a sudden annoyance washing over him as he watches it play out.

 

was it seongwu’s job to dance with everyone _but_ daniel?  

 

“calm down, big guy.” sungwoon sings, consoling the younger with a pat on his thigh. “you’re going to burn a hole through him.”

 

daniel immediately looks away as if broken from a daze, shaking his head side to side as he glares at sungwoon. “i wasn’t staring at seongwu hyung.”

 

(he was totally staring at seongwu).

 

a smug smile tugs at sungwoon’s lips, and daniel knows he’s fucked up. he doesn’t know to what extent he’s fucked up, but with sungwoon in the equation—ha sungwoon who happens to always know more than he lets on—, he’s as good as dead. sungwoon arches a brow. “i didn’t say you were looking at seongwu, though?”

 

he winces, knowing he’s gone and incriminated himself. daniel crosses his arms over his chest and ignores sungwoon’s loud laughter, rolling his eyes at the knowing tone and implications of sungwoon’s words. “shut up.”

 

the younger runs a hand through his hair and props his head up with his fist, petulant pout on his lips as he goes back to staring. seongwu looks good tonight— _as he always does_ , chimes a voice in the back of daniel’s mind—, casual but alluring in a silk shirt with one too many buttons left open and ripped black jeans that hug his long legs in just the right places.

 

“do you guys think i could pay someone to be my fake boyfriend?” is the first thing seongwu says when he stalks up to the table (daniel hates that he can’t look away from the way seongwu’s skin glows under the club’s lights), drink in hand and the corners of his lips downturned. the music isn’t as loud in the VIP area of the club, and they don’t have to shout to hold a conversation, but daniel has to stop and wonder if he’s misheard seongwu’s question.

 

used to seongwu’s odd questions, sungwoon only snickers, downing a shot in one quick motion. the older answers seongwu, but he stares daniel dead in the eye, looking at him with a lopsided smile as if he knows something daniel doesn’t. “i think about eighty percent of the guys in this club would pay to be your pretend boyfriend, seongwu.”

 

the others grunt in agreement, and dongho juts his chin to the right to prove sungwoon’s statement. “that creep has stared at you like a piece of meat for the last five minutes. he’d probably risk it all to take you home.”

 

daniel follows dongho’s eyes, as do the others, and he grimaces at the sight of a man well over forty sat two tables away from them, a thick cloud of lust clear in the man’s eyes as he looks seongwu up and down. something stirs in the pit of daniel’s stomach as he notices seongwu tense under the man’s animalistic stare, and daniel’s hold on his glass tightens a fraction.

 

he wants to tug seongwu to his side of the table and hide him from the man’s eyes with his body, but he knows it’s not his place to be protective (read: possessive) of someone he barely knows. seongwu is just a friend’s friend, after all.

 

minhyun catches his eye from across the table, it’s almost as though the older has read his mind, and nods. the older, who’s sat closest to seongwu, snakes an arm around seongwu’s hips and tugs him down onto his lap, broad shoulders like a brick wall hiding seongwu from the man’s hungry eyes. the action makes the man look away with a sneer, but a foul taste lingers in daniel’s mouth, and he glares daggers at him for another moment.

 

seongwu slides off of minhyun’s lap once the man stalks off, probably in search of someone else to drool at, and he wedges himself in the middle of minhyun and dongho, taking the shot that dongho puts in front of him. seongwu props his elbows on the table and lays his chin on his folded hands. “so, i’m taking that as a yes?”

 

dongho snorts. “what do you want a fake boyfriend for?”

 

“my mom wants me to go on another blind date with one of her friend’s daughters. she’s bothered me all month about it.” seongwu groans, pinching the bridge of his nose in an act of annoyance. “i swear to god she’ll only stop once i have a wedding ring on my pretty little finger.”

 

sungwoon looks from daniel to seongwu, grinning like a cheshire cat. daniel doesn’t know what’s coming, but he decides he hates it. “why don’t you pretend you’re dating daniel?”

 

seongwu mumbles a monotonous “what?” at the same time daniel chokes on his drink, coughing out a loud “ _me?_ ”

 

“yeah, you.” sungwoon nods, and he’s full on grinning now, smile cunning like a wild animal. the older turns to seongwu, voice sweet and innocent when he poses the question, “seongwu, how about daniel?”  

 

seongwu cocks his head to the side and scratches his nape, staring at sungwoon for a moment in suspicion, and then pinning his eyes on daniel who forces himself to remain cool and not look away. daniel forces his features into neutrality, ignoring the way his breath hitches and ears burn under seongwu’s stare.

 

after another second of contemplation, seongwu looks away, snickering. “my parents would rather eat shit than allow that.”

 

but sungwoon doesn’t back down, pressing on. “isn’t that what you want?” the blonde has his businessman look on, voice taking on a negotiative tone as he schemes to convince seongwu to consider it, “the whole point is to piss off your parents and shut them up, isn’t it?”

 

the corners of seongwu’s lips dip, frowning, a look of consideration playing on his face.

 

daniel finds it hard to breathe—seongwu isn’t actually thinking about it, is he?

 

the older looks back at daniel, eyes wide and questioning.

 

_oh lord, have mercy._

 

“daniel, are you down?”

 

it’s suddenly too hot in the club, and daniel’s clothes stick to him, his sweat like super glue, and he scratches his ear, ignoring the heat that radiates from it.

 

what the hell is he supposed to do? say _no?_

 

no, that would be too foolish—certainly, if daniel said no then seongwu and the others would know that something is up and question him.

 

it’s nothing big. all he had to do is pretend to be seongwu’s boyfriend in front of the older’s parents—fake dating, yeah, he could do that. all he had to do was make sure not to fall in love—that would be an amateur move and a really big cliche. no way in hell would he do that.

 

it’s a simple favor, one that daniel can do. really, it would be odd if he couldn’t do it. it's not like he actually had a good reason to say no, like say if he’s actually harboring a big fat crush on the older—which he _isn’t_ —and saying yes would end in catastrophe—which it won’t.

 

it’s not like daniel actually likes seongwu.

 

daniel smiles and nods, “yeah.”

 

(if the voice in his head screams at him, shouting something about ignorance and stupidity, he ignores it).

 

out of the corner of his eye, daniel can make out sungwoon’s smug grin, but he pays no mind to the older, eyes glued to seongwu’s cat-like smile. the brunette glows, happy with the _arrangement_ , for lack of a different word, but he still looks reluctant. “what’s in it for you?”

 

what the voice in daniel’s head says is _you_.

 

what he says is “something fun to do.”


	2. what a lucky day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe this isn’t the most honorable way to go down, pretending to be his boyfriend for a night, but it’s something, and that’s all daniel has wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross posted from twitter :D xo sorry i'm a liar and didn't complete this "within a couple of days"

“you know,” seongwu holds onto the back of daniel’s shirt once the group makes it outside. the cold night air bites daniel’s exposed skin and sends a strong shiver down his spine, but the ghost of seongwu’s fingers burns right through daniel’s clothes, setting daniel’s body ablaze with a sudden fire that warms him down to his toes.

 

daniel turns to seongwu, waving jaehwan off and arching a brow at seongwu’s kind smile. seongwu continues, “you don’t have to do it.” 

 

he blinks. 

 

(an hour of dancing and a couple of shots later, and daniel had completely forgotten about the…  _ predicament…  _ he had gotten himself into) 

 

daniel makes a noise of confusion, cocking his head to the side, and seongwu sighs, clearing his throat and making his voice gentler like he’s trying to explain addition and subtraction to a kindergartener. “you don’t have to pretend to date me, i mean.” 

 

“ _ oh _ .” daniel draws out, and seongwu nods at him with a patient smile. the younger scratches his ear, praying to god that his face doesn’t give him away, and he plays it cool. “i don’t mind.” 

 

“but  _ i _ do.” seongwu  _ whines _ —honest to god, daniel swears he did—, and daniel is 100% sure that a part of him jumps out of his body and ascends to heaven. 

 

seongwu twists his lips into something similar to a pout, and he crosses his arms over his chest as he stares at daniel, eyes wide and imploring as he holds daniel’s gaze. “i just don’t want to take advantage of your chronic inability to say no.” 

 

daniel’s lips part, brows drawn together, “i can say no!” 

 

seongwu is quick to shoot him down, “no, you can’t.” 

 

“can too!”

 

seongwu snorts, smiling at daniel as if he’s the most adorable thing in the world—which he isn’t. he’s tough. he’s from busan! “one time you let jaehwan take your car because he wanted to take someone home. kim jaehwan. your  _ million dollar _ car.”

 

daniel blinks. 

 

seongwu waits, patient as can be. 

 

“okay, fine!” he caves, throwing his hands in the air. he was fighting a losing battle from the start. daniel pouts, “so maybe i can’t say no. so what?” 

 

seongwu frowns, crossing his arms. he looks at the ground, toeing at a crack in the sidewalk, “i don’t want to force you into something you don’t want to do.”

 

daniel bites back the urge to laugh. 

 

bless his heart, seongwu actually looks guilty about it. if only seongwu knew how long daniel has waited for an opportunity like this. god knows how long daniel has harbored a pathetic, puppy crush on seongwu—6 months on saturday—, and  _ this _ , now this is just a chance to finally talk to seongwu for more than two minutes at a time. 

 

maybe this isn’t the most honorable way to go down, pretending to be his boyfriend for a night, but it’s  _ something _ , and that’s all daniel has wanted. 

 

and maybe, finally, he’ll move on—the saying goes that you can’t move on from someone you never had, right?

 

this is daniel’s chance. 

 

he doesn’t intend on blowing it. 

 

“i want to do it, though.” daniel smiles, as widely as he can just to show that he’s 100% okay with it. to be fair, daniel isn’t a stranger to doing favors for friends, but if possible, he considers seongwu as someone who is a little more than just a friend—he ignores the fact that he can count how many times he’s spoken to seongwu on his fingers. it’s just a small crush, really, but he’s important to daniel. and daniel is willing to do this for him. he means it. 

 

daniel breathes his last ounce of courage into the cold night air. “for you.”

 

it’s a bold statement, but daniel has always taken pride in his honesty. 

 

seongwu is silent for a good minute, staring at daniel as if he’s looking through him like he’s made of glass. there’s this look in seongwu’s eyes and it feels like he’s trying to read daniel, like he’s trying to pick apart his words and make sense of them, like he doesn’t believe him. 

 

he itches to turn seongwu’s face away and make him look at something else.

 

after what feels like a millennium though it couldn’t have lasted more than a moment, seongwu squints at him in suspicion, poking daniel’s chest with a finger, “are you always this nice?” 

 

daniel scratches his head in thought. he blinks, “no.” 

 

“i find that hard to believe.” seongwu snorts, rolling his eyes, but he smiles, kind and gentle. “but i think i finally know why we didn’t become friends sooner.” 

 

daniel makes a noise, halfway between a grunt and a whine. he doesn’t know if he should take offense to the comment or go home and cry through spoonfuls of ice cream.

“i didn’t mean it like that.” the brunette grins, consoling daniel with a light slap on his arm. “you’re just  way too nice to hang around someone like me.” 

 

laughter bubbles from daniel’s chest and billows into soft clouds of amusement. he cocks his head at seongwu, “someone like you, huh?” 

 

seongwu wrinkles his nose, “yeah. i’m a nightmare.”

 

call daniel biased, but he really, highly doubts it. 

 

he looks at seongwu for a minute, as if he hasn’t done so the whole night, and he takes him in one detail at a time—the pitch black of his eyes, the angles and planes of his face, the way he’s barely shorter than daniel but makes himself so much smaller, the clouds that billow from his lips with each breath he takes.

 

daniel is sure about one thing: everything about seongwu feels like a daydream. 

 

he ducks his head to hide his grin. he glances up at seongwu through his bangs, “i think i can decide what you’re like on my own now, can’t i?”

 

seongwu snorts, the sound sarcastic but airy and soft. he nods, “lucky you.” 

 

the two fall into a comfortable silence, and it takes daniel a moment to notice that they’re the only ones left now in front of the club. the others had probably left while he was talking to seongwu. part of daniel wants to call jaehwan and whine at him for abandoning him, but another part of him thanks the heavens above that his friends are too drunk at the moment to care about what he and seongwu are talking about. 

 

it’s bad enough that he agreed to the scheme in the first place—pretending to be ong seongwu’s boyfriend  _ while _ harboring a crush on him? god knows that he’ll never be able to live this one down—and he sure as hell doesn’t need his friends breathing down his neck.

 

“looks like i gotta go,” seongwu nods to the cab approaching them, waving to the driver with a polite smile. he turns to look at daniel, “catch you later, daniel. you have my number, don’t you?”

 

daniel nods as he shoos seongwu to climb into the cab, “i do. now go on! you’re going to catch a cold.”

 

“my, my, my. you’re already playing the part of caring boyfriend, huh?” seongwu teases, laughing as daniel’s face blossoms, a raging blush inching up to the tips of his ears. 

 

daniel ignores seongwu’s comment and asks the driver to take him home safely, handing him more money than necessary—if he’s going to be a pretend boyfriend, he’s going to be a damn good one.  

 

“oh yeah, daniel!” seongwu rolls the window down and pokes his head out, shouting back at daniel as the driver starts the cab. he points at daniel’s hair, a smug simper dancing on his lips, “red looks good on you.”

 

and as if he hadn’t just turned daniel’s world upside down like he’s in some shoujo manga, falling flower petals and pink filter and all, seongwu flashes a thumbs up and winks.

 

daniel’s ears burn and he thanks the heavens above that seongwu is too far to notice the blush inching up his neck. he waves a hand in thanks as seongwu’s cab moves into the night, swallowed up whole by the passing traffic.

 

he turns and walks in the direction of his own car, shaking his head with a sigh despite the wide grin stretching his lips. he plays his conversation with seongwu in his head, laughing and mumbling to himself under his breath, “lucky me.” 


	3. a little goes a long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel is just an absolute fool, and seongwu always had a habit of hanging around fools.

seongwu’s shoulders drop and he breathes out a harsh sigh. this is stupid. it’s a stupid plan and he can’t believe he let sungwoon rope him into this. he can’t believe he let  _ daniel _ get roped into it. daniel, bless his heart, is just a sweet kid who doesn’t know how to say no, and sungwoon managed to convince seongwu to take advantage of him. 

 

he frowns. 

 

seongwu will treat daniel to something nice after this. it’s the least he can do. 

 

after a quick glance at daniel, the red head kicking at a rock, not minding seongwu’s inner monologue, seongwu groans. he burns a hole through his parents’ front door with his eyes, “this is such a bad idea.”

 

daniel looks up at the sound of his voice and he laughs from beside him, hands tucked into his pockets as he waits for seongwu to knock. “hell yeah it is.”

 

he still isn’t completely ready to face seongwu’s parents, as his  _ boyfriend  _ of all things, but he’s here, isn’t he? he’s always had a knack for pasting a smile on his face and going with the flow, and he can only pray to the heavens above that his luck doesn’t run out tonight. 

 

daniel can’t help but grin at the forlorn look on seongwu’s. he shoves seongwu’s shoulder, hoping to lighten the mood and make seongwu laugh, “oh, come on! what’s the worst that could happen?” 

 

“oh, i don’t know.” seongwu shrugs his shoulders, pursing his lips in thought. he arches a brow at daniel, “my parents could actually end up liking you and start planning our wedding.” 

 

the two stare at each other for a minute in silence.

 

daniel is the first to laugh, snorting at the thought of seongwu’s parents actually taking a liking to him. 

 

seongwu snickers along with him, laughter smothered behind his hand. he crosses his arms, taking another look at daniel’s outfit for the night, ripped jeans and too many buttons popped on the front of his flashy shirt, “yeah, that will never happen, kang daniel.”

 

daniel fakes a hurt look, pouting and staring up at seongwu through his bangs, eyes wide and watery. he crosses his arms and holds his head high stubbornly, “you don’t have faith in me at all, ong seongwu.” 

 

the brunette snorts, rolling his eyes as he pins daniel with an unimpressed stare, “actually, i think i have too much faith in you.” he rubs his temples, running off on another stress-powered tangent, “i can’t believe i’m doing this. my dad is going to take me off of his will. my mom is going to see right through it. i know she will. she’s going to marry me off just like she did to my sister—she ended up falling in love with him sure, but i’m going to end up with some girl who i won’t love! no offense to her, i’m sure she would be cool, but i’m gay for god’s sake!”  

 

seongwu groans as he continues to mumble under his breath, talking himself in circles and ending up in an abyss of worst case scenarios.

 

daniel blinks, not sure what to do or say. he’s not good with words, really, he isn’t. he tries, but without fail, his genuine concern and care always comes out in an awkward, bland string of generic words of comfort and encouragement. for seongwu though, he’ll try just a little harder. 

 

“hey. seongwu, look at me.” seongwu doesn’t really seem to be  _ listening _ to daniel, but daniel wants to make sure seongwu at least hears him say it. daniel turns seongwu towards him, placing his hands on the brunette’s shoulders. he clears his throat and grins, “it will be fine. i know you and your parents don’t really have the most…  _ comfortable _ … relationship, but i won’t let them walk over you.”

 

“whatever,” seongwu scoffs, kicking at the welcome mat and grumbling under his breath like a grouchy child, “i can take care of myself.”

 

“i know you can.” daniel rolls his eyes with a slow grin playing on his lips, squeezing seongwu’s shoulders softly. he moves back an inch, smiling. daniel’s mother always used to say that his smile could warm the coldest of hearts, and he hopes that seongwu falls on the spectrum. “i’m just saying that you won’t be alone. i’m not going anywhere.” 

 

seongwu locks eyes with him, contemplative, and daniel can’t help but stare, captivated by the lights twinkling in the depths of warm chocolate brown. seongwu returns the smile, “good, cause i’m not letting you go so easily.” 

 

something stirs in daniel’s stomach and a star shines its brightest in the looming night sky. 

 

seongwu breathes a long sigh, takes daniel’s hand, and knocks on the front door of his childhood home.

 

(a maid answers the door, and as if seongwu’s night hadn’t started on a bad note, it only goes downhill from there on. 

 

the lines and wrinkles of his parents’ faces only grow more daunting with each brute word that comes from daniel’s mouth. seongwu would feel bad, really, filial son that he is, but it’s been a long time coming, one too many blind dates souring his attitude. 

 

at some point in the night, daniel makes a dirty comment, and it takes every ounce of strength seongwu has in his body to control his laughter when his father pinches the bridge of his nose and his mother takes a sharp breath, looking nothing short of scandalized. 

 

daniel hides his smile behind a napkin, mouthing an apology to seongwu. 

 

seongwu thinks this is the most fun dinner he’s had in a long time.)

 

it’s two hours later that seongwu’s mother ushers them out of the house, sending seongwu a look that says “do not bring him home again”, and seongwu only smiles innocently, biting back a snide comment, “thanks for dinner, mom!”  

 

as soon as the door closes, daniel drops to the ground in a puddle of unbelieving laughter, arms and legs stretched across seongwu’s parents’ porch. 

 

seongwu joins him on the porch, leaning his weight on his hands as he giggles along with the dorky sound of daniel’s laughter. 

 

“they  _ hate _ you.” seongwu hugs his legs to his chest, resting his face on his knees. he nudges daniel with his foot and he shivers remembering the look on his mother’s face, “i haven’t seen my mother look so…  _ unimpressed _ in my whole life.” 

 

the red head rolls his eyes and he drags himself up to eye level with seongwu, leaning on his elbows. he tilts his head to the side, eyes alight with childlike mischief—and if seongwu’s heart skids to a stop and the world slows down just a notch, it’s nobody’s business—as he scoffs, “no they don’t.” he shakes his head, fiery red bangs hanging over his eyes, the corners of his mouth rising. “they hate what i made them believe is me.”

 

“i don’t blame them.” seongwu wrinkles his nose. he stands, ready to go before his parents come out and shoo them away, hopping down from the two steps and turning to look at daniel over his shoulder, “i would have hated you too.”

 

seongwu doesn’t have to look to know that daniel is sporting his most intense pout, lips downturned and eyes big and watery. he stomps after seongwu, following him and holding onto the back of his shirt like a child, “no fair. you told me to act like that!” 

 

“okay, okay, so i did.” seongwu caves, and he lets daniel walk beside him. he soothes him with a pat on the head, stroking his hair and flashing his winning smile. daniel immediately goes docile, eyes wide for a second before they melt into half moons, and he leans into seongwu’s touch, giggling as seongwu pats him. 

 

seongwu wants to roll his eyes because it’s a little unbelievable, really, considering how large daniel actually is; big hands, broad shoulders, legs that go on for a mile; but he indulges him. seongwu wipes a stray crumb off of daniel’s cheek, scoffing, “to be fair, i didn’t think you’d actually listen to me.”

 

daniel makes a face, whining, and he holds up his hand, counting off on his fingers, “you told me to be rude, arrogant, and vulgar.”

 

“i said  _ or _ . rude, arrogant,  _ or _ vulgar.” seongwu argues, crossing his arms as he narrows his eyes at daniel. he holds his chin up as he walks to the passenger side of daniel’s car, “you acted like all of the above!”    

 

“okay, whatever, but it worked,” the taller sticks out his tongue at him and slides into the car, and he points a finger accusingly at seongwu once he takes his place beside him, “and  _ you _ loved it.”

 

“i almost choked on my food trying to hold back my laughter.” seongwu giggles and he thinks back on the looks on his parents’ faces. the night plays like a movie behind his eyelids as he closes his eyes, the soft melody of radio music soothing his rough edges, and he shakes his head, unbelieving. “you could have killed me!” 

 

seongwu listens as the car engine hums in delight, daniel taking off into the night without hesitation as soon as he enters the oncoming traffic. seongwu watches through the window as the moon comes out from behind the clouds and he can’t make out the stars this close to the city, but the night sky is beautiful still without them. 

 

“but i didn’t, now, did i?” 

 

daniel’s voice is low, like he’s mumbling more to himself than to seongwu, and seongwu can hear the affection in it. he wonders if he should pretend like he didn’t—if he should ignore the implications behind it and pass it off as a mistake made by someone who doesn’t know better. 

 

_ doesn’t know better than to what? _ seongwu asks himself. 

 

_ he’s someone who doesn’t know better than to grow fond of you, _ seongwu answers.

 

“not yet,” seongwu smiles, and he doesn’t look, but he can feel daniel’s eyes on him. daniel hasn’t taken his eyes off of him for a majority of the night, and it feels nice. it’s nice to be wanted. “but if you don’t stop staring at me, you will.” 

 

daniel’s cheeks burn. 

 

“maybe  _ you _ should stop distracting  _ me _ !”

 

seongwu falls into a fit of laughter, squeezing his eyes shut and not believing his ears. he can’t help it. it’s in an almost cliche, predictable way that seongwu found himself growing comfortable with daniel in a matter of hours. daniel is just an absolute fool, and seongwu always had a habit of hanging around fools. 

 

it’s easy to talk to daniel. he has something about him that makes seongwu feel safe, like he can let down his walls for just a moment and say what he wants to say and do what he wants to do. 

 

and what seongwu wants to do is stick around daniel for a little longer. 

 

(he’s always been a little selfish and daniel feels like something he has been longing for.) 

 

“i  _ breathed _ .”

 

daniel laughs along, gentle and hushed as if seongwu’s smile is something that should be handled with care, “yeah, well then don’t.” 

 

seongwu is a little afraid of walking into things like this—of balancing on this tightrope of  _ not enough _ and  _ too much. _ he’s told not to look down, and it’s the last thing he wants to do, but he  _ always _ looks down. how can he not? seongwu knows that he doesn’t stand a chance. he’s always had a hard time holding himself still. seongwu itches to look down. he just wants to know for far he will fall until he hits the ground and all goes black. he should be allowed that small mercy—really, but seongwu likes to have a good time and daniel makes him feel like he’s allowed to laugh at stupid, small things, and that’s enough for now.

 

(he’s walking the tightrope and he doesn’t look down.)

 

he’ll think about the complications another day. 

 

seongwu comes down from his high, but the smile on his lips stays. his eyes wander to the soft lines of daniel’s face, and he doesn’t look away for a long time. 

 

“just shut up and drive, daniel.”


	4. i know you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something about the way seongwu says it makes daniel want to walk up to the brunette and plant a wet kiss on him. it’s something about seongwu period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have another little chapter after this so stay tuned? sorry for the long wait ;D

“you know,” daniel muses, playing with the strings of his hoodie, one hanging from the side of his mouth and one pressed between his fingers. he doesn’t look at seongwu, eyes trained on the city lights behind him, but he feels a small smile inching its way onto his lips when seongwu’s silhouette moves, “you’re not half bad.” 

 

seongwu’s shoulders rise and fall with his snickering. he stifles a yawn with his closed fist, blinking blearily though his smirk only widens, “warming up to me already, kid?”

 

daniel rolls his eyes, “oh, bite me.” first of all, seongwu is only a year older than him; second, daniel is both taller and bigger in built.  _ he _ should be calling seongwu “kid”. 

 

he smiles like the cheshire cat. seongwu arches a brow, teasing, “is that a challenge?”

 

daniel brings his wine glass to his lips, holding seongwu’s stare with his own as he downs it. two can play at this game. he licks his lips, tilting his head to the side, “if you want it to be.” 

 

seongwu snorts, silhouette shaking with the force of his shocked laughter. he shakes his head side to side, smile big and bright. “you’re so annoying.”

 

silence falls after that, and daniel doesn’t bother to break it with unnecessary words. he fills his glass and hands seongwu the bottle. he can stay like this for as long as seongwu needs.

 

(it’s another one of those nights, after all. it’s pushing two in the morning and seongwu doesn’t explain (or seem to know, really) why he’s run off to daniel’s place, a small apartment on the edge of the city, far from his own spacious flat in the heart of seoul. and daniel doesn’t know why he allowed seongwu to come in and walk straight to his wine cabinet, but seongwu doesn’t talk about it, and daniel doesn’t probe. 

 

tonight seongwu wanted to drink on the balcony, and daniel was never one to deny him, and so they stand looking at the stars and simply existing in each other’s orbits. it’s not for the tabloids, courtesy of dispatch camping out around daniel’s building, and it’s not to piss off their parents who still suspect foul play—as they should. it’s just seongwu and daniel, no questions asked, no “what’s in it for me”s, and that unnerves daniel more than it should.)

 

“daniel, what do you  _ really _ want to do?” seongwu asks, wine glass balanced precariously between two fingers as he sits perched up on the balcony railing. daniel would ask him to hop down, more for his own sanity than seongwu’s safety, but he knows the older would only lean back further if only to taunt him and make him miserable. seongwu wrinkles his nose, “i know you don’t want your parents’ firm.” 

 

daniel sucks in a breath. 

 

it’s been a long time since anyone has asked him that, and he doesn’t really remember what pretty words he used to say; what he would say to please his father; what he’s  _ supposed  _ to say. 

 

so he says what’s in his heart. 

 

“i love to dance.” daniel admits with a slow sip of his wine, eyes pinned onto seongwu’s profile, watching for his reaction. 

 

hopeful is the part of him that wants ( _ begs _ ) seongwu to understand; bitter is the part of him that can’t forget the condescending bite in his father’s voice when daniel told him; scared is the part of him that  _ knows _ seongwu wouldn’t do that to him,  _ knows _ seongwu is the one person who would understand him,  _ knows  _ seongwu is different.

 

a smile plays on seongwu’s lips, small but brilliant, and there is this little teasing lilt to his voice. he blows a raspberry, “predictable.”

 

the moonlight does little to illuminate seongwu’s face, but daniel doesn’t miss the glimmer of pride in seongwu’s eyes. daniel can’t quite pinpoint what it means, but he won’t forget it. it’s the first time someone has said that about his passion for dancing, and something about how seongwu thinks it’s  _ predictable _ makes daniel’s heart clench.

 

daniel rolls his eyes, but he can’t bite back the grin that stretches his lips, warmth pricking his ears and blossoming on his cheeks. he turns to seongwu, “and what, may i ask, makes you say that?” 

 

seongwu doesn’t say anything for a moment, silent as he contemplates daniel’s question, staring at the younger as if the answer would be written on his face. daniel grows more embarrassed the longer seongwu’s stare pins him down, and he tugs the hood of his jacket over his head, hiding his red ears from seongwu’s sharp eyes. 

 

“i don’t know.” seongwu sings finally, he shrugs, but a knowing smile stretches across his lips. “i can just picture you in my head as a dancer. contemporary? ballet, maybe.” seongwu’s eyes brim with mirth, and he adds as an afterthought, “you would look like an absolute loser in the tights.”

 

it’s not the most convincing or flattering answer, but something about the way seongwu says it makes daniel want to walk up to the brunette and plant a wet kiss on him. it’s something about  _ seongwu _ period. daniel doesn’t know how it happened or what force of magic ong seongwu has over him, but seongwu’s simple answer (his existence, really) eases his heart, and it almost makes daniel think that he can do it; that he can be a dancer after all. 

 

daniel hopes that his smile conveys what his words cannot. 

 

“and you’re kind of a show off when we go to clubs.” seongwu wrinkles his nose, face scrunching up in a gentle tease. “and don’t think i don’t notice you dancing to every single song you hear.” 

 

“i can’t help it!” he laughs along, it was always hopeless to try to fight his laughter with seongwu around, ducking his head in embarrassment. he crosses his arms over his chest, “it’s a natural reflex.”

 

“i find it concerning that your natural reflex is to body roll to a ballad.”

 

“you have a point.” he walked right into that one, he supposes. daniel grunts, faking a pout, but not without sharing a small, knowing smile with seongwu. it’s nice,  _ more than nice _ , to talk to someone about what he loves most and feel as though they actually  _ care _ . “i can take you one day, if you want. to the studio i go to sometimes, i mean.”

 

seongwu arches a brow, smug grin on his lips as he taps his chin in thought. daniel both hates and loves the look on his face, the look that says seongwu knows more about him than daniel has actually told him. he leans in, beaming, “are you finally opening up to me, kang daniel?”

 

daniel rolls his eyes, but he knows that the smile playing on his lips says the opposite, “don’t think too highly of yourself, ong seongwu.” 

 

“i’d like that.” seongwu nods with a gentle smile of his own. “going to your studio.”

 

a flame ignites in daniel’s heart and the warmth inches down to his fingertips. 

 

“what about you?” 

 

“what  _ about _ me?” seongwu shoots back, looking at daniel with those eyes again; that odd, characteristic look of seongwu’s that both taunts him to go on and pleads him to drop it. 

 

he won’t back down on this one, though. he wants to know. he wants to know a lot more about seongwu than he will ever dare admit; what makes him tick, what makes him laugh, what makes his day. “what do you love?” 

 

seongwu is quiet for a long while, but daniel has long mastered the art of patience, and he counts the stars and names the constellations he can make out until seongwu answers his question. he would wait for as long as seongwu needed.

 

the silence stretches on, and he’s almost going to change the topic when seongwu says it.

 

“poems.” 

 

it’s barely above a whisper, light enough to be blown away by the wind, and for a moment daniel wonders if seongwu actually said something or if his hearing has gone bad, but daniel hears it. 

 

“poetry?” he tests it on his tongue, careful to say it with pure curiosity—no bite, no condescension. he turns it in his mouth, holding it still for a second, and he turns to seongwu, “you’re a poet?” 

 

to daniel’s relief, seongwu finally hops down from the railing. he places the wine bottle on the small table between them, and he climbs into the chair beside daniel’s and squeezes himself into it, long legs folded and arms circled around his knees. 

 

“not just yet, but i’d like to be one.” seongwu mumbles as he closes his eyes and leans his head back, speaking more to the sky above him than to daniel. “maybe not today or tomorrow, but sooner or later. one of these days.” 

 

it’s odd, daniel thinks. he would have never guessed seongwu would write poems, but now that he’s got the image in his head, he couldn’t imagine seongwu doing anything else. images of seongwu bundled up in a big knit sweater, round specs snug on the bridge of his nose, and ink pen in hand play behind his eyelids, and he’s probably projecting the cliche image onto seongwu, but daniel thinks it would make the perfect picture. 

 

daniel smiles to himself. “is it odd that i can picture you in my head as a poet?” 

 

a beat passes. 

 

“not at all.”

 

daniel wonders just far he can push it. he cocks his head to the side, playing with the wine glass in his hands. “will you read me your poems some day?” 

 

a small smile tugs at seongwu’s lips, eyes still closed, and daniel watches, captivated, as it makes him glow. 

 

daniel’s mom used to say that he was like the sun, and call daniel a hopeless romantic, but he thinks that seongwu may just be his moon. 

 

seongwu holds a radiance in him that daniel thinks could rival every single star in the sky if only he let it shine. (daniel kind of likes it this way though, likes that seongwu chooses who he allows into his world, likes that seongwu chose daniel).  

 

“once i publish my book,” seongwu mumbles, more to himself than to daniel, “you can read them yourself.” 

 

daniel takes a sip of his wine, eyeing seongwu over the glass. “what would you title it?”

 

seongwu frowns, “i don’t know.”

 

daniel takes one last sip before placing his glass on the balcony floor. he moves around in his chair, turning to face seongwu and copying his position. he rests his cheek on his folded hands, “what do you write poems about?”

 

“anything i want to write about.” the older stifles a yawn with his hand, and he looks like he’s going to fall asleep any second now, but he mumbles still, “usually things i don’t want to say out loud. sometimes it’s just more simple to write it down, you know?” he almost looks sad when he continues, “no one has to listen and try to find the right thing to say. no one has to know that i’m a train wreck waiting to happen. no one has to take on me and my burdens.” 

 

seongwu’s confession takes daniel by surprise, really. seongwu is always so talkative and confident, and he just has this way with words that makes it hard for daniel to believe that seongwu has to resort to writing his thoughts and troubles down and locking them away in some drawer. 

 

it’s a change of pace, a bullet point to add to his list of things he learned about seongwu, and it makes daniel fall just a little harder. 

 

he’s only human, and daniel can see it so clearly on nights like this; how seongwu seems to look so much smaller than he actually is; how he comes off as just a little less animated and a little more timid; how he works himself to the bone and thinks until his head hurts; how he lets his walls down for someone like daniel—someone who doesn’t know jack shit about him but makes him laugh and listens when he talks. 

 

ong seongwu is perfect because he isn’t perfect. 

 

daniel likes him just the way he is. 

 

a thought hits daniel then, and a smug grin plays on his lips. 

 

“have you ever written one about me?”

 

a beat passes.

 

seongwu’s eyes fall open now, long lashes fluttering prettily. daniel wonders just how many beautiful things about seongwu he could point out if he wanted to—surely more than he can count on his hands, a million and one things, maybe. a teasing smile dances on seongwu’s lips, but it’s genuine curiosity that laces his voice. “why do you ask so many questions?” 

 

daniel watches seongwu, watches the slow rise of his lips, watches as his eyes flicker with something that daniel could only describe as fire; a small but raging fire that burns with the sun and holds the force of a million dying stars. 

 

“you didn’t answer my question.” 

 

seongwu wets his lips.

 

“ _ yes _ , i have. i have written one about you.” the brunette says after a moment of contemplation. it’s dark out, the only source of light coming from the moon and the old bulb above them, but daniel thinks he can make out pink dusting seongwu’s cheeks. daniel traces seongwu’s blushing face with his eyes, and he just barely manages not to coo. seongwu clears his throat, “now answer mine.”

 

seongwu looks at him, and daniel doesn’t look away.

 

he takes the leap, “cause i want to know everything about you.” 

 

seongwu doesn’t hesitate to take the bait. he cocks his head to the side, looking at daniel as if he’s grown two heads. “why?”

the look on his face almost makes daniel laugh. seongwu looks genuinely confused, almost concerned, as if he has no idea why daniel would take interest in him. curiosity paints the brown of his eyes and the pink pout of his lips. him, of all people. daniel wants nothing more than to pat seongwu’s cheeks and sing him every single thing that he likes about him.

 

“look who’s asking questions now.” daniel sing songs, shoulders relaxed and mouth posed in a neutral tilt, casual. at some point, maybe after seongwu stayed the night for the first time, daniel learned how to be himself around seongwu. sometimes he still finds it hard to breathe, but talking to seongwu is always easy. “i don’t know.” daniel admits. “i just care about you.” 

 

seongwu’s eyelashes are long and dark, and daniel watches as they kiss his cheeks. one, two, three times.

 

“oh.” 

 

laughter bubbles from daniel’s throat like butterflies breaking free from a golden cage down under.

 

he folds his hands behind his head, leaning back on the chair, and he lolls his head to the side, brow arched and smile wide, “aren’t you going to say you care about me too?” 

 

“don’t you already know?” 

 

“yeah.” and he does know. he knows seongwu isn’t someone who would fake his affection or humor someone he doesn’t care for, but it’s on nights like this that daniel has to hear it to believe it. it all feels like a dream. he has to know that he isn’t dreaming; he has to know that he isn’t imagining the fond smile stretching seongwu’s lips. “i want hear you say it, though.”

 

seongwu doesn’t let him doubt himself.

 

“i care about you too, kang daniel.” seongwu murmurs, eyes falling closed as he slowly caves to exhaustion.

 

the light bulb above them burns out.

 

“will you take me to bed now?” seongwu mumbles, holding his arms up in daniel’s direction.

 

“of course, kid.” 

 

daniel hoists the half asleep brunette up in his arms, and seongwu pinches his ear, “don’t call me that.”

 

saturday nights are for ong seongwu and kang daniel. 


	5. take a chance on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe at the beginning it was more infatuation than anything, a crush that lasted a little longer than it probably should have, but now? now that he knows seongwu, it's more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i'm posting this on 4/20 but here we are am i right:D have a good day

and as the days go by, it turns out that sunday mornings kind of become seongwu and daniel’s thing too.

 

the sun shines brilliantly and beautifully through seongwu’s window panes, sunlight drawn through seongwu’s thin silk hangings and slipping under the blinds, and daniel thinks that maybe, just maybe, it means that something really, really good will happen today.

 

daniel takes a look at the clock, and he falls back onto seongwu’s bed with a content hum. he slides under the blankets and fights his way through the covers to find seongwu’s still sleeping face, cute snores and short, soft breaths slipping past his lips and long lashes resting against the smooth skin of his cheeks. daniel turns on his side and folds his arm under his head, smiling to himself as he traces seongwu’s face with a careful, gentle finger.

 

seongwu is a lot of things, really, he’s more than a lot of things, but if daniel knows one thing about him, it’s that he is completely and absolutely beautiful. time may draw wrinkles and age spots across his smooth skin and paint gray on his shiny, black hair, but daniel will find him just as beautiful as he does today. he’s sure of it—as sure of it as he is about how he feels.  

 

maybe at the beginning it was more infatuation than anything, a crush that lasted a little longer than it probably should have, but _now_? now that he knows seongwu—knows his hopes and dreams, and the songs that he listens to when he’s really happy, and how he likes to drink apple juice in the middle of the night, and the park that he used to go to as a kid, and how he just wants to make his parents proud but he doesn’t know _how_ , and how much love and wonder he has in him—it’s more. it’s more than anything that he could have imagined.

 

has he fallen in love?

 

actual, sincere, true love.

 

daniel doesn’t know much about love, really, he’s only had a couple of relationships, and none of them lasted longer than a month. but he’s sure that the feeling that floods him—this feeling of solace, of belonging, of something that daniel didn’t know he was looking for—is love. it just feels right.

 

seongwu really got him good, didn’t he?

 

daniel drops his hand from seongwu’s face and he instead presses a soft kiss on his forehead, touch gone as soon as it appeared.

 

he’s about to roll out of seongwu’s bed and make some breakfast for the both of them when seongwu’s voice stops him. “really, kang daniel?” voice still thick with sleep, seongwu mumbles, “the first time you kiss me is when you think i’m still sleeping?”

 

daniel winces.

 

he turns back to seongwu, smile tight and the tips of his ears burning as embarrassment and pure horror takes control of his body. “good morning, seongwu hyung!”

 

“don’t ‘good morning, seongwu hyung!’ me.” seongwu hisses, stretching as he swats the covers away from his face. he makes a motion at daniel, knowing smile on his pouty lips, “kiss me again.”

 

and daniel is more than happy to do anything that seongwu asks.

 

he moves across the bed and cages seongwu with his hands on both sides of seongwu’s head, and he presses a soft kiss on seongwu’s waiting lips. seongwu smiles into it, and daniel’s heart soars with happiness.

 

if daniel plants a sloppy kiss onto each and every inch of seongwu’s face and neck after that, and if seongwu laughs at the feeling of each one, it’s no one’s business.

 

it’s only after seongwu’s laughter subsides and daniel flops to lay down next to him that seongwu turns to face him and asks, “okay, what was _that_ all about?”

 

seongwu’s voice is light and teasing, but daniel can’t find it in himself to joke around; _daniel_ knows why he suddenly attacked seongwu with affection, but does _seongwu_ know? _shouldn’t_ seongwu know by now? it doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together, and it sure as hell doesn’t take much to know that daniel has feelings for seongwu. daniel feels like he’s standing at the edge of a cliff, the roaring current of a river crashing against the rocks below him, caught between backing down and jumping into the unknown.

 

daniel runs a hand through his hair. he folds his hands under his head, “don’t you already know?”

 

“yeah.” daniel doesn’t see it, but he knows that seongwu smiles, scoffing as daniel mimics him. seongwu goes along with it, “i want to hear you say it, though.”

 

he can feel seongwu looking at him, patient, but daniel knows that seongwu won’t wait forever; daniel feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t just _say it_ , but he can’t. daniel’s voice catches in his throat, and the words just won’t come out.

 

it’s different from feeling. he can feel it, but saying it out loud makes it true, and daniel doesn’t know if he knows how to actually love someone the way he loves seongwu. daniel doesn’t know if his love will burn until the day he takes his last breath; he hopes it will, but how can he be sure? how can he say the words if he isn’t 100% sure of it?

 

but seongwu takes a hold of his hand, thumb rubbing comforting circles into the back of his palm, and daniel’s racing heart slows. seongwu doesn’t say anything, but his touch grounds daniel and clears his mind, and he finally breathes.

 

he’s _not_ sure, really. he isn’t sure that he can love seongwu the way he should be loved or that it will stay this way forever, but _this_ feels right. being with seongwu feels right, and that’s enough for daniel.  

 

daniel is back on the cliff, but this time, he takes the dive, and once he breaks the cold water, he allows the undertow to take him away.

 

“i like you, ong seongwu.” daniel turns to look at seongwu, a small smile gracing his lips, “maybe, just maybe, i’m in love with you.”

 

the smile that spreads across seongwu’s face is blinding.

 

“i know.” seongwu giggles, placing a hand on the dip of daniel’s neck. daniel smiles at his touch, heart a million times lighter. seongwu plays with daniel’s earring, and he mumbles, “between you and me, i think i might be in love with you too, kang daniel.”

 

daniel really likes the sound of that coming from seongwu’s lips. he presses another kiss to seongwu’s lips, and he smiles when seongwu makes a noise of surprise before kissing him back. daniel looks at seongwu for a long moment once they break away, contemplative, and he asks more to himself than to seongwu, “this wasn’t supposed to happen, was it?”

 

“what? falling in love with you after i asked you to be my pretend boyfriend so my mother would stop making me go on blind dates?” seongwu asks, a stupid grin tilting his lips. seongwu’s eyes glimmer with something that daniel can’t name but finds himself really, really liking. it feels nice to be looked at like that. seongwu smiles, “not at all.”

 

and daniel can’t not take the chance to rub it in seongwu’s face. he places his own hand over seongwu’s,  “but it did.”

 

“unfortunately.” seongwu wrinkles his nose, rolling his eyes though the smile on his lips stays. the light in his eyes flickers, “now what?”

 

what seongwu means is _you like me, i like you, but what does that mean for us?_

 

“i suppose you and i can forget _this_ happened and go back to how it used to be.” daniel makes a face, but he doesn’t say anything against it. it’s just as much seongwu’s choice as it is his, and he can’t force seongwu into anything more. it’s a two way road, isn’t it? he continues with a chuckle, “you know. friends, i guess, but not really. we know each other, but that’s it.”

 

seongwu frowns, “or.”

 

daniel blinks. he asks, “or what?”

 

seongwu suddenly sits up and he criss crosses his legs, hands falling in his lap as he picks at the loose threads of the comforter. it’s only once daniel sits to face him does seongwu look at him, “what’s the second option?”

 

and seongwu has this look—hope, is it?—in his eyes that makes daniel’s breath hitch.

 

daniel’s sinking to the bottom of the river this time, maybe, but he doesn’t fight the water. he allows the river to take him completely. 

 

“you could take a chance with me.”  

 

daniel isn’t afraid of drowning.

 

seongwu smiles, all cute crooked teeth and scrunched eyes, and he nods, “okay.” 

 

“okay?” daniel blinks. “ _ that’s it _ ? i pined after you for like, i don’t know, maybe  _ forever _ and you say  _ okay _ ?”

 

“yeah.” seongwu chuckles, an innocent smile on his lips as if he didn’t do anything wrong. he stretches his arms high above his head, “what am i supposed to say?”

“i don’t know,” daniel mumbles, carding his fingers through seongwu’s messy hair. a thought crosses his mind and his face burns with embarrassment, “you could like, i don’t know, profess your love and commitment to me or something.”

seongwu scoffs, “you’re kidding, right?” 

daniel puts on his winning smile. 

“oh my god, daniel. you’re totally  _ not _ kidding, are you?” seongwu asks, unbelieving, and daniel makes a noise of innocence, smiling as wide as he can and looking at seongwu with anticipation until he finally caves, “ _ fine _ , you big baby.”  

daniel grins, straightening up and squaring his shoulders as he waits for seongwu’s confession. 

seongwu rolls his eyes, but he’s always let daniel have his way, and he starts with a small, shy smile, “i really like you.” 

daniel laughs at that, but he nods for seongwu to go on, holding his head up with his hands as he follows seongwu’s small movements with his eyes.

“and i don’t really know why, really.” daniel pouts at that, and seongwu just shoulders on, not minding him, “you have a bad first impression, you have a really short attention span, and you have so much  _ energy _ , really, so much. and for a long time i thought i just liked having you around ‘cause you liked me so much, but you have something about you, you know? something that is really pure and honest.” seongwu wrinkles his nose, teasing, “nothing in particular is coming to mind right now, but just know that i like you.” 

“suddenly you and i got to this point. i don’t know how it happened, but i’m happy that it did. truly.” seongwu’s cheeks blush a rosy pink, and daniel coos, pinching the fat on them as seongwu bats his hands away with a whine. seongwu catches his hands and holds them in his lap, and he smiles, “what i’m trying to say is that maybe i just love you because you’re you.”

seongwu finishes with a shy, embarrassed smile, and daniel is absolutely smitten. he draws seongwu in by his hand, and he presses a kiss to his lips. daniel rests his forehead on seongwu’s when they part, “okay.” 

“ _ okay _ ?” seongwu hisses, slapping daniel’s thigh. “ _ that’s it _ ?”

daniel sticks out his tongue. it’s only fair that daniel messes around with seongwu a little after everything seongwu put him through. he smiles sweetly, “take what you can get, baby.”

and he does. 

seongwu captures daniel’s lips in another kiss, and he takes all that daniel is willing to give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and THAT is the end!!!! thank you so so much for your patience and unconditional support hehe i really appreciate you reading this ^~^ i hope you enjoyed it ♥

**Author's Note:**

> gracias for reading mwah kudos and comments are my drug 
> 
> if you want to contact me you can find me here on twitter [@ongdromeda](https://twitter.com/ongdromeda) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ongdromeda) if you prefer to stay anon !


End file.
